


moving in

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Moving In Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: a collection of drabbles about the ships moving in together
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/John Stirling I, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 23
Kudos: 228





	1. Anthony and Kate

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i don't promise greateness, but i feel like doing something fun?

It wasn't a surprise when Kate Sheffield's clothes started to have their own drawer. In fact, after the first two times she spent the night, Anthony Bridgerton bought everything she would eventually need and put it there, as a reminder that she could easily be there for a week or two. His family even teased him about it (first the bee situation, and now this).

When he said the words "I think we should move in together," while she has ready to shower, Kate froze and look at him. "Excuse me?" she said walking towards the bed he was naked in. "You should move in, here," he said again, this time, Anthony reached for her hand. "We've been together for a while now, your things are basically taking over my room. Why not make it ours?"

Kate smiled softly. It had run through her mind asking him for more space and the possibility of them moving in together - especially with all the festivities coming their way and the social season not too further away. Anthony came closer to her face, distributing kisses along with her bare figure. "What do you say, Kate?" he asked teasing her, kissing her jaw and making her spine shrive - again.

"I might think we should do it," she said and kissed his lips. "Yeah?" he said smiling - one only Kate knew about. She nodded as he continued to share his lips with hers while dragging her back to bed (properly).

That afternoon, Kate had started to share a life with Anthony Bridgerton.


	2. Benedict and Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Offer of a Gentleman is my favourite book of the series, so here is my piece of love for them.

"We should live together," Benedict Bridgerton said to Sophie Beckett during a walk in the park - mere hours after she got released from jail because her step-mother told everyone she stole something months ago - and it didn't quite matter she actually did something like that. 

  
Sophie just stopped and made him look at her face. That crocked smile on his handsome figure. He wasn't joking. "I'm serious, Sophie," he said rubbing their hands together. Benedict looked at her the same way he did months ago when they were alone in My Cottage after he saved her from some men chasing her down and got sick because of it. It was something Sophie would never admit, but she fell that moment for him.

  
"And where would we live, Benedict?" she asked giving him a warm smile. He kissed her cheeks before capturing her lips into his. "My Cottage seems a good idea, right?" he said after many kisses were delivered in her mouth. She could only nod in agreement to such a statement. It did seem perfect for many reasons, but mostly, they would be away - together.

  
Imagining a future with Benedict a few hours ago would always turn into a nightmare - one she is chased by her evil stepmother for whatever reason she decided to. Now, being in his arms, seemed like the perfect dream from fairy tales books. And, most important, she knew Violet Bridgerton would, probably, give them her blessing and help with all the preparations - and even bothering them in a couple of months about marriage and grandchildren (no mattering that Daphne and Anthony were doing that already with their spouses).

In all, Sophie spent that night dreaming of everything she could do to make My Cottage hers and Benedict's home - and her future there did have some children running around with toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @MsAnaGuedes  
> tumblr: journeytowherever


	3. Colin and Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favourite couple. hope you enjoy it.

It became their thing to stay in bed for hours on weekends, both writing down their own books, on the flat Penelope shared with Eloise. Colin looked at her with admiration - one he only knew by the looks of his siblings or his mother and father's eyes. Her concentration made her sensual, as Penelope wrote down her latest chapter. "Pen," he said closing his laptop, and she "hum" at him. _God, he loved that_. "Move in with me," Colin said. 

Penelope stopped typing.

When she looked at him, Penelope skin flushed. Her eyes popped and Colin had that typical smirk in his lips - the one that made her weak. "What?" she voiced as a whisper, "You mean that?" 

Colin could swear that after months of dating - and, being honest, years of being a complete fool -, Penelope would know when he was serious enough. After traveling around Europe, and finally settling because of _her_ \- and only her -, Colin was taken by her own doubts. "After asking you on our first date, more than ever," he said coming closer to her skin almost bare on that summer air. "Eloise is basically engaged with Phillip, so why not we move a little bit closer. I spenc almost every day here, anyway."

"But we should find a place on our own. Sorry, but there is a reason we come here and not in your tiny little flat," she said closing the gap between them. Their lips met, and it was like the first time they kissed - when she asked him to do so all those years ago and ran off scared. "Anything you want," he said between their kisses. 

It didn't take long for them to find their own place - and it got better with the fact that Eloise and Phillip decided to do the same that very day. It was filled with plants, books and an occasional cat lurking around. Colin gave everything Penelope wanted - and more when he proposed on their first night sharing a flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @msanaswift  
> tumblr: journeytowherever


	4. Daphne and Simon

Even if it was his place, Simon Basset had an idea how much Daphne Bridgerton changed his flat. It started with her stuff on a drawer, and then a pillowcase here and there, some plants and, finally, after she spent a week there without realization, they argued about she was coming back to her mother's place at Number Five. "Just stay here, already," Simon said lying around the bed, naked, while she collected her clothes from the floor. "I need more clothes and my stuff".

"Just pick them and come back."

"I need to see my mother outside the phone screen, Simon." Daphne said shyly. Truthfully, she didn't need that. Violet Bridgerton was more than okay with her eldest daughter basically living together with her boyfriend of years - that started as a PR stunt and annoyed Anthony very much. "We should resolve this, then," he said coming closer to her - still very much naked.

Daphne smiled. "Yeah? How?" she asked playfully. "Maybe get a place on your own. Or move in here. Permanently," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Daphne rested her hands on his chest and looked at him, still smiling. She scanned his face and kissed his muscles, something she knew would make him very tempted. "I like the idea of no having to go back and forth to get my clothes - and be able to finally have a bookshelf," she said hiding her face in Simon's thorax. She could hear his smile.

"So it is a yes? To the whole moving in together?"

"I think so. But I do have to get my stuff either way," Daphne said trying to get away from his arms - a task she found very hard in any form. She felt at home wherever she hugged him. "But I think we should celebrate it," Simon teased. "You know, make it official."

And so she stayed another night in his - now _theirs_ \- flat.


	5. Eloise and Phillip

"I think you should move in here," Phillip Crane said drinking his morning coffee, while Eloise Bridgerton wrote down a grocery list. Amanda and Oliver's voices were heard in the background, with their laughter filling the house. "Why do you say that?" said Eloise putting her pen down and looking at her boyfriend, but she knew the reason behind that proposal. 

They've been dating for over a year now. Eloise felt more comfortable around Phillip and the kids than anywhere else - maybe just at her job and around Penelope, but that is not the case. They were basically engaged (as Colin used to say out loud on family dinner with all the partners and kids). Yet, she was afraid of ruining everything if they even thought of being together in the same house _forever_.

"You know why, Eloise," he said coming closer to her. He sat near her and grabbed her hands in his. "For God's sake, you are doing my grocery list and know better than I what we need in this household." Ever since Marina's death - over three years ago -, Phillip never felt closer to anyone. Exchanging e-mails back and forth - and occasional flower deliveries - for months with Eloise was _fulfilling_ , magical even. He was sure he never felt like this before with any women, and honestly, Phillip could see himself around the Bridgerton clan - and their many spouses. Amanda and Oliver were considered family the first time they were introduced to Eloise's mother, with shared smiles and tears of joy.

"But are you sure?" said Eloise avoiding his eyes. "More than anything, sweetie," Phillip said cupping her face in his hands and depositing kisses around it. "When should we tell the kids, then?" Eloise asked closing a small gap between their bodies, sitting on his lap. "Tonight we can go out, as a family we are," he said rubbing her back and kissing her neck. She silently agreed, while enjoying his tenderness. 

At night, when they jointly said Eloise would move in the house, Phillip never saw Amanda and Oliver so happy. They hugged and said "mommy" on purpose for the first time - something neither encouraged from them. 

That was the fifth Bridgerton to leave Number Five.


	6. Francesca and John

Francesca Bridgerton didn't believe when John Stirling gave her a velvet box. In her mind, it was too soon to get married, but, somehow, when he proposed, she said "yes" without hesitation. Lying together, after drinking champagne, on his flat, John jokingly asked her to move in - but then Francesca said "no", sadly (she didn't think she was ready to leave her mother's nest just yet).

John continued to ask as the days gone by (and she spent every other day in his place when in town). Bugging here and there how they were basically long-distancing, John counted with his cousin Michael to pursue the idea of moving in together before the wedding - getting closer every day.

Four months later, at Sophie and Benedict's wedding, John dared to ask again: "move in with me," he said as they sit together at the reception. Her hair falling into place like a domino, her perfect pale skin and bright eyes looked at him - making him feel _safe_ , wanted...at home.

The Bridgerton took a deep breath before smiling so wide, John knew It could light the whole Island. And Francesca knew It was the best decision she could have made when realized, on her own, she missed not being _at home_ \- and this being his place in Scotland, far away from Number Five.

Their wedding was held months after they moved in together. Even though they couldn't have a honeymoon - damn, his job was demanding -, Francesca often felt lucky to be around John - as if she knew her time with him was short. She just couldn't believe when, on a rainy night, he would pass away in his sleep, because of a headache in all the symptoms in the world. 

Francesca could only cry and seek Michael as a shoulder - but he ran away from her.


	7. Francesca and Michael

Michael didn't run because of fear. It was because of love. 

After John's passing, the younger Stirling made the decision to _not love_ Francesca Bridgerton - even if that was impossible for him since he loved her at the moment he saw her linking arms with his cousin. And, honestly, he didn't think she could ever love him the same way he loved her. And she moved out of John's flat in Scotland, returned to live with her mother at Number Five for a period of time, taking care of her widowed life.

Four long years later, he returned and took over John's old flat - that still smelled like her perfume. As the time went by, he discovered that, yes, Francesca would love him the same way - so passionately it could burn their skins. But propose to her to come back living at John's old place - his place too, if he remembers the license correctly from ages ago - was another matter, one so difficult he had to deliver a speech at the mirror to gain confidence.

"What are you doing?" Francesca caught him unguarded. He was bare from the waist up, trying to find words to ask her to come back to the place she spent with his cousin. "Nothing," he said nervously. She came closer, not very convinced of those words. Francesca was also naked from the waist up, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck on purpose, knowing his weak spot. "It is not 'nothing'," she said teasing him. And God, he was letting him do whatever to him.

"Perhaps, and it is just a thought, you should come back here. For good," he said cupping her face and kissing her before Francesca could answer. Michael was nervous about a possible rejection (he remembered how long it took her to accept John's idea of moving in together). However, Francesca's giggles surprised him. "I was wanting to do to that, very much," she said to him, hiding her face partially at the crook of his neck.

They could hear Michael's smile. "Yeah?" he asked, and she nodded, happily. "It is good to be home," she said kissing him.

And she was truly home.


	8. Gregory and Lucy

Out of the things Gregory Bridgerton knew in his fair share of life, was how much his siblings were better living together with their partners. He could see, from a young age, how much a prospect of marriage made his older brothers and sisters happier (and how much Violet, his mother, was getting empty nested).

And, honestly, he didn't want to let her mother live alone with _Hyacinth_ \- although he loved his younger sister, she could be a bit much to handle alone. Also, he liked being spoiled by his mother and housekeepers. This was until he met Lucinda "Lucy" Abernathy - for the second time.

You see, he believed he fell for Hermione Watson, her best friend, because of how her neck looked beautiful - something he learned from Colin, and Benedict, and Anthony is must have been love. However, Hermione loved Richard, Lucy's brother, and they are happily married now. And til this day Gregory has no idea how he fell for Lucy (maybe is her thing with sandwiches).

After the blackmail surrounding her family was ditched, and they could have professed their love for each other at a church no less, Gregory and Lucy started dating properly. And has been amazing. But for a while now, Bridgerton felt something was off, _missing._ And after much deliberation with his family, he knew what it was.

"Let's move in together," he said to her when they were having a nice, calm dinner at Number Five. Alone for the first time in weeks. He heard Lucy choking for a second, and gulping her water faster than he believed would be possible. "You know, find a place to live and not being with my mother's eagle eyes around us."

"How long have you been thinking about it," Lucy asked, intertwining their fingers. "A couple of weeks. But I wasn't sure until I had a conference with my mother and siblings. You know, the Bridgerton way."

Lucy smiled, and kissed his knuckles. She came closer and closer to end the gap between them. As they shared a kiss, Lucy mouthed a shy "yes" and laughed. They bought a place and married in a matter of months. 

Hyacinth was more than thrilled to finally have the house for herself - and o her dear mother, obviously. 


	9. Hyacith and Gareth

Like all the things they did in their relationship, Gareth St. Clair prepared a sort of mystery scavenger hunt to ask Hyacinth Bridgerton to move in with him. It was their thing. Resolve mysteries, puzzles. 

When he asked Violet Bridgerton if he could forever steal her last child from Number Five, the matriarch cried. With all his intentions, he even asked Anthony if it would be okay (the eldest Bridgerton almost celebrated like it was a marriage proposal). Yet, the whole idea was cut short when Hyacinth asked "Should we move in together?" on a date night.

Gareth was surprised - not that much, but still. "Hyacinth, what do you mean?" he played the part of the dumb fool. "Gareth, I think we should live together at your place," she said very calmly, almost syllabifying the words. He could only smile at her. "You ruined my plans, you know?" She gasped and smiled. "I know. I saw the keychain hidden in your closet. Not very smart, honey."

He had to kiss her to know he accepted. "Your brother almost threw a party when I asked him. Your mother cried"

"Her nest will finally be empty. Thank God my dear brothers and sister keep giving grandchildren for her."

Gareth laughed. He did imagine - in a very near future, he dared to think - their own kids making a fuss at Number Five. A little girl and a boy, with her wit, and eyes, and smile.

"Out of curiosity, how would you ask me to move in?" she asked drinking some wine. "How do you think? A scavenger hunt around my place, on our anniversary. And you'll miss all the fun," he said when Hyacinth frown her forehead in disappointment she wasn't able to resolve a mystery now. "I promise I won't ruin when you decide to propose," she said as she laid her lips on his.

It didn't take long for Gareth to plan another scavenger hunt for Hyacinth. And to propose. And for them to have children running around Number Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone who read this. I feel blessed, cherished and more.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment, give kudos and say something to me at @msanaswift on twitter or journey to whatever on tumblr.


End file.
